Riddler's Moon: A New Life
by scottiegal2012
Summary: Victoria Riddler and her son Elias adjust to a new life following his miraculous healing while they try to save their farm from foreclosure. May turn to. Third Chapter has intimacy, but nothing beyond suggestion. Changed to T due to a little hinting
1. Chapter 1

Story: A New Life  
Movie: Riddler's Moon  
Rating: K+ May change to T… but no higher.  
Characters: Victoria/George, Elias  
Disclaimer: Belongs to UPN (and the concept writers, directors etcetera)  
Summary: Victoria and Elias work to adjust to a new way of life as well as work to save their farm from foreclosure. 

* * *

In a dimly lit Indiana field, a small women was kneeling. The sun was nearly gone and the long shadows from five stone pillars danced over her. They were set in a circle, dug down to the bedrock, a task that had taken them an entire day, even with the help of most of the Fremont neighbors and their heavy machinery. She looked up at the sun before her, not quite touching the edge of the world. It was beautiful, and had been eclipsed by the moon not 4 hours ago. The light glistened on her tears as she closed her eyes and smiled in the basking glow. She rarely cried, rarely allowed any of her emotions to play out in the open, but she was alone now.

Victoria Riddler had spent her entire adult life as a single mother, abandoned by a husband not ready to face the challenges of a disabled child. She never saw it as a struggle as had Mr. Riddler, but he had tried to convince her to hire help, or send him to a home for the disabled. Her precious child, Elias, was born with a serious form of spina bifeda, but she vowed to do it herself. She would not send her only child away, especially after the struggle to not lose him during her pregnancy. So he left, and she didn't begrudge him that, but she was lonely for a long time before fully accepting it.

She still knelt, reflecting on her son's long and difficult childhood and transition into the teenage world. He spent most of his time at home, on their farm tending to the cows or when the harvests had been good he'd help with that. He attended school sometimes, but other times she kept him home and helped him with homework he needed to catch up on. His friends were her friends. People she'd known and grown up with had come to pal around with Elias when their work was done, but rarely did he hang around with peers. He never complained though, never saw himself as disabled and she was grateful for his positive attitude. She shared in that attitude, but the past few days had been difficult. She'd been served foreclosure papers by the sheriff who was a friend of hers making it harder, and it had come with a notarized cease and desist order. If they weren't out in two weeks, they'd be forced to leave. But that's not what had Victoria alone in a darkening field.

Her son was walking. She didn't know why, or how, but he was _okay._ It scared her. It happened in the middle of the eclipse and when she looked down at him, he wasn't there, his wheelchair at the bottom of the deep ditch where the stones were. The dust was so thick she couldn't see his body. As she felt her heart stop and an absolute panic attack coming at her she saw him, standing, taking a careful shaky step. It was almost like the calves she'd delivered on the farm, their first steps pained and difficult, but they're quick to catch on. She had to fight her way out of George Brenner's arms after he grabbed her to keep her from collapsing. She ran… faster than she ever remembered… right into her son's arms. He was taller than her and she laughed as she looked into his eyes before wrapping him in her arms again.

When the dust had faded and the neighbors had gathered at the edges of the ditch, they were cheering, an uproarious sound she was sure Indianapolis city could hear all of their 170 miles away. It felt good for everyone to care so much about Elias. She had questions she was sure he could answer, but she decided at long last to have faith in those answers without knowing them.

She got slowly to her feet, weak from having been in that position for quite a bit. As she walked down from her place in the north field she could see George's truck still in her driveway and could make out his and Elias' shapes on the deck.

"You alright, Victoria?" His voice was deep with worry, something she liked hearing, no one was ever worried about her. She was the strong one.

"Yes, fine." She nodded as she walked the ramp onto the deck. She gave both of them a soft smile. "Just thinking."

"You're entitled." George had a country drawl to everything he said, all that time living on a busted boat on a cheap piece of property would do that to anyone. "We made lemonade." He crossed his arms and stood proudly while Elias' laughter broke in.

"I'll take a glass." She grinned back.

Elias leaned against the table for support while he poured the lemonade with his other hand. "Gonna take a bit of time to get used to this."

"Yes it is." She agreed, kissing him on the cheek as she took the glass. "Honestly I didn't think you'd be a hair taller than me."

"I'm proud of it." He smirked and ducked as she swatted at him with her free hand.

"I'm sure you are!" She let collapse onto the old wooden bench under the window and held the glass to her lips, not really drinking it.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mom?" Elias eased down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

She looked sideways at him over the glass. "Yes. I'm just glad you are."

His dark eyes looked down as the worry he caused her sank in. "I just knew what I had to do."

"I'm glad you did, in the long run, but you really didn't know what the outcome would be… if you were dead I -" She decided to leave it there before she let herself turn to scold him like a three year old. He was no child. Even at just sixteen he was more a man than anyone she'd ever known. "Nevermind, Elias." She placed her hand atop the one on her shoulder as she leaned against him.

George had positioned himself across from them against the deck support, his back against the tall rail. He smiled at them both as they all remained silent, the wind blowing through the trees.

That silence was interrupted by the sound of rubber tires on gravel and dirt and headlights could be seen coming around the bend to the south.

"Who could that be this late?" George mumbled more to himself than Victoria and Elias.

She stood, letting her hand fall to her side. Setting her glass down she slipped inside to check the dates on the papers from the bank. "If it's Morley he has no right here, George."

"Yes ma'am." He leaned his forearms on the rail as he squinted to identify the vehicle. "It's nicer than his."

Elias was standing now next to George as he cocked his head to the side. "It's Doc's car."

"She here from Bloomington?" Victoria returned to the deck as the car pulled alongside George's truck. "That's an hour and a half at best, and she's only been here once."

George stared at Victoria. "You're a woman of a lot of words tonight."

She smirked at him before returning her attention to the tall blonde leaving the vehicle. "Doctor Newton… what brings you way out here tonight?"

"Young Mr. Riddler." The British accent was out of place in the dust bowl Midwest and the long floral skirt and ruffled white blouse added to the contrast.

"Word travel fast from Fremont?" George asked laughing.

"When it's this miraculous. I spent last summer convincing this boy he wasn't going to walk. Now he's got to convince me why he is."

"That deserve a house call, Doc?" Elias grinned as he leaned over and hugged her. "I can't tell you why."

"None of us can." Victoria added softly. "Frankly I don't care why."

"You have no reason to. However, this is beyond miraculous, this is impossible. And yet, here is Elias, standing… _standing_ in front of me. I had to come here and see this."

Elias was still grinning as he offered Dr. Newton a glass of lemonade.

The still stunned woman took it graciously before turning her attention to Victoria. "Was there any indication at all that he was getting better? I mean, I just ran multiple tests and cat scans two days ago and there was no difference in his spine or brain function."

"No." The answer was simple and it was the only one Victoria had. "No, he just did."

"Can we leave it at that?" Elias looked from his mother to Dr. Newton, pleading with his eyes to be respected.

"I don't see where we have a choice but to. However, I do want to see you for a full exam and tests to make sure this isn't … temporary."

Those last words felt like a punch in the stomach, but Victoria didn't show her reaction as she watched them all talk amongst themselves. They didn't know she wasn't hearing any of it. She loved that her son was walking, in fact the very sight of him walking erased any thought of a potential relapse. She found herself gripping George's arm and he looked at her with concern.

"What is it?" He took her hand and stared into her eyes.

"What?" She looked down and released his arm before smiling weakly. "Tired I guess. It's been a long day."

She noticed no one else seemed concerned with this notion of "temporary" so she pushed it away. If it happened, she would have to accept it. What else could she do?

Dr. Newton only stayed for a little while, long enough to convince herself the rumors were true. They waved goodbye and retired to the house as she pulled away.

She found herself tucking her son into bed, something she hadn't done in a long time, but it felt right. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but she staying with him for a little while before slipping to her room where she prayed a long prayer of thanks. She was a woman of faith, she had to be, but this was mind boggling. _Only_ faith could be taken with this.

* * *

*New chapter soon. Please review. ;) this movie is loaded onto YouTube if anyone is interested and it releases at Walmart in a DVD special two-pack on June 15th 2010.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned before finally grabbing her thin robe and wrapping it around herself. George had fallen asleep at the table and she left him there. The man lived in a boat, the table was probably luxury in comparison. She smiled as she saw his drool soaked chin and she pulled his hat off slowly. The motion caused him to wake, and he stared at her a moment before raising his head and wiped his mouth with a sleeve.

"How long have I been asleep?" He growled in a groggy voice.

"Long enough." She ran her hand along his cheek and smiled at him. "I think I'm falling in love with my high school sweetheart." She whispered, a hint of raw emotion in her voice as she remembered those hot summer nights after graduation.

"Is that why you're out here waking me up?" He tried to laugh, but it didn't come out very well so he lapsed into silence instead.

She shook her head. "No. Just trying to figure you out."

"Don't bother." He smiled and pulled her down onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waste and nestled his head against her shoulder, breathing her scent in and nuzzling against her neck.

Victoria pulled his arms tighter before wrapping her own arms around his neck. "Stay with us?"

"You may be moving in with me." He teased.

She didn't take the joke well and loosened her arms a bit. "I don't know how to make this work, George. I can't lose the farm, it's everything. I've spent most of my life working these fields and building a home for me and Elias, I just can't leave. I know I owe the bank money and it's theirs until I've paid, but they haven't sweat and bled over it. They haven't cried onto the soil when the crop wouldn't grow or celebrated a new calf born. They haven't worked the hard ground until collapsing onto it..."

He stared at her for a long moment before pulling her face closer and pressing his rough lips against her soft ones. "We will make this work." He breathed, lips still touching before pulling back. "You'll have a new income coming in now, Victoria, don't worry."

She looked into his eyes as he stroked her cheek with one finger.

"I'm not going anywhere." He held his hand on her cheek, almost afraid to take it away.

She kissed him again and sighed softly, settling herself against his strong chest. "I never thought I'd be so afraid, after all these years, nothing gets me."

"Nope. You're a tough woman. Even the toughest need a hand now and again, I've got a load of good credit. Let me give it a shot. I'll go down there and see what I can do."

"Yes sir." She whispered kissing him on the cheek and than moving her hands to the back of his neck. Her lips found his again and became a kiss that was deep, passionate. They didn't hear Elias' door open nor did they see him creep into view.

He cleared his throat after a moment and they both jumped. He laughed and settled into the chair across from them.

Victoria struggled to stand, but Elias put his hand up. "I've been trying to fix you two up for years, do you think this bothers me?"

She fell back into George's lap and shook her head. "I guess not."

He smiled wide. "You two should get married now."

"Joke." She enunciated the word hard with a warning glance toward her son who was still grinning.

"Hey, why not?" George laughed as he found a place on Victoria's knee that was ticklish and she squirmed in his arms.

"Stop it!"

"Victoria?" He looked into her blue eyes. "Is it all that silly? Marry me."

She looked back into his eyes, not sure just how serious he was. "But… We've only been seeing each other a little while."

"On and off for years." He corrected with a grin.

"On and off for years." She agreed with a sigh. "Why not than?"

He leaned across the table and rested his hand on Elias' shoulder. "Well, do I have permission?"

Elias' eyes sparkled as he looked from his mother to George and back again. "That would make my day."

George grinned and pulled Victoria against him again, kissing her hard. "You sure?"

"Actually, yes I am." She laughed as he again found that spot on her knee. She shoved his hand away and covered her knee with her robe. "Maybe!"

He grinned and rested his forehead on her cheek and closed his eyes. "I love you, Victoria."

She caught her breath. She loved him dearly, had for some time though she had yet to tell him that directly. Even the 'falling in love' line she used on him wasn't quite "it." She pulled away and stared at him. "I know. I- love you very much, George." She nearly gasped as she said it.

Elias watched them for another long moment while they stared at each other. He was happy things were turning out so well and wondered if all that never happened would they have found each other like this? He shook his head to chase the thought away as he leaned back in the chair. "Let's go for a walk."

George's head shot toward him. "Do you have any idea how late it is, Elias?"

"About…. 3:47am."

"Smart ass." George pushed Victoria up and he stood himself. "Since you're so cocky about it, let's go."

Victoria slipped out of the kitchen and into her room. She reappeared a few moments later wearing jeans and a sweatshirt instead of the thin nightgown and robe she had.

George grinned. "I love a lady in blue jeans."

"Is that in like every country song?" Elias asked as he followed them out.

"And every western written after the turn of the century."

"You mean when they were _allowed_ to wear blue jeans?" Victoria added as she slid her arm around George and looped her other through Elias' arm. "Oh, I couldn't imagine farming in a petticoat."

George stared down at her. "Yeah, the only time I seen you in a dress was for a funeral or a weddin' you don't even wear one to regular Sunday service."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You know this 'cause you make it to Sunday service, right?"

"I watch you leave." He blushed, the red brightening his face even in the midnight darkness. "From the bar." He added after a moment.

"Very Christian of you, George." She laid her head against his chest as he tightened his hold around her.

"I'm trying, Victoria." He said softly as he tipped his head so it rested on hers.

"All I can ask, George."

Elias let go of his mother's arm and hurried ahead as quickly as he could without losing his newly achieved footing.

"What is it?" Victoria called after him.

"Oh, nothing." He spun around and smiled. "Just wanted to see how fast I could go."

She turned her face up to George and caught him smiling proudly at Elias. "You're more a father to him than anyone." She whispered so Elias couldn't hear.

"Did his father ever call or write?"

"No."

George sighed. "I always thought him a better man. Nothing could make me leave you two and you ain't even really mine. Not yet."

Now she blushed. "Shush, soon enough."

He grasped her chin gently and turned her face to him to kiss her. "I'll have to find you a ring, madam."

"I don't need a ring." Her voice cracked as she stared up at him. "I have you, that's plenty."

"Oh, I'll get you one, you ain't talkin' me out of it."

She made herself look away from him. "I'm not good with a promise."

"We'll change that too. I'll give you a reason to trust a man again." He pulled her tight against him as they followed Elias up the road and toward town.

"Bet we'll startle Sheriff!" Elias called back. "No one's out this late in this tired town."

"You're right about that, Elias!" George laughed as he pulled Victoria along a little faster to keep up.

She was fighting tears neither of them saw in the dark. She wanted a fresh start, but she couldn't be satisfied until she was sure her home wasn't going to be pulled away from her. She moved her arm from around George and crossed them both tight against her chest.

"You're not cold are you?" George looked down at her, feeling her body tense as he spoke.

"No." She was short suddenly.

"Mood swings?" He teased gently before stopping completely and turning her toward him. "It's going to be alright."

"Everything that happened with Peter Morley, it just makes me worry. I threatened him. Kneed him good."

"Kneed him?" Sympathy washed over George's face as he pictured _that_ pain. "What did he do to you, Victoria?"

She hesitated, realizing it wasn't too serious an offense she nearly mauled him over. "He kissed me."

"Oh." George stared at her a moment and leaned away, one eyebrow up. "Remind me not to kiss you."

She swatted him on the arm before shrugging. "No, it was… forced. He pushed me against the wall in the barn after I ended whatever 'we' were."

"And you kneed him? Doesn't sound that bad."

"No, I pushed him away and left the barn. He started screaming at me about how women like me 'always lose' or something to that effect. When I was served the foreclosure papers I realized just what kind of game he'd been playing with me."

"Ahh, when you left the dig to go into town?"

"In the Diner, that's where I got him. Than I mentioned the gun and waved my arms like a madwoman."

"I bet every man in that diner was cheering you, Victoria."

"Maybe. Elias says they're all afraid of me anyway, might as well cement that right?"

"No one will bother you." He put both hands on her shoulders and leaned his face close to hers. "You did what you had to do. He used you, he hung the land over your head and being a single mom… no one can blame you. You have me now, and I'm going to take care of you both. We'll figure it all out."

Elias had returned to them and was listening quietly as he watched the tears running down his mom's face. When they turned to look at him, he spoke. "I'm glad you're here, George. You're my best friend, and you love my mom. It's all that really matters."

Victoria nodded and looked back at George. "He always keeps me in perspective."

"Good job for a son." George nodded toward Elias and than pulled Victoria against him, wrapping his arms so tight around her he swore she'd be crushed. She returned the strength with her own arms wrapped around him. He realized she was crying harder now. "This is good right?"

"Yes." She looked up at him and smiled through the tears. "I'm tired of being alone."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The long walk into town and back wore them out, but no one seemed quite ready to crawl into bed. As the guys settled onto the bench on the porch, Victoria found a soft quilt to wrap around herself. She slipped in between George and Elias, laying her head against the first's shoulder.

"Warm?" George whispered as he slid his arm between her lower back and the bench and pulling her tight against him.

"Mmm… Yes, very." She relaxed into his embrace and than tipped her head up to him, a spark of contented bliss in her smile.

Elias fought a yawn as he stretched his legs out in front of him. He failed to cover the marks of an exhausted teenager, earning a raised eyebrow from his mother.

"I'm going." He mumbled to the silent prompt from her. Standing he squeezed her hand and leaned down to let her kiss him on the cheek. "Love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Elias, get some rest." She smiled at him as he headed inside and she laid back against George.

After a couple of minutes George sighed. "I should be getting home, get some sleep. I have to be at my best to face Morley tomorrow." He pulled his arm out and stood, suddenly aware that she was standing with him. "Victoria?"

She was sound asleep already.

He pulled his old ball cap off and tossed it on the side of the bench where Elias had been sitting. Than he pushed the quilt off of her shoulders. "Can't leave you here." He mumbled to himself as he scooped her up into his arms. He smiled as he felt the ease and comfort with which she melted against him. He'd never dared to pick her up when they dated as teenagers. She was always so stubborn, independent, never feminine at all, but Victoria was all grown up and more beautiful than he ever remember. This felt right. He carried her to her room and set her down on the bed, easing her against the soft pillows and pulling her boots off. He dragged the blankets over her and kissed her on her cheek. "Goodnight, darling." He turned to go, but paused as he heard her stir.

"Please stay, George."

"I think I can do that." He responded cautiously, uncertain of what she wanted.

She slid herself to the other side of the bed, near the wall and shrugged off the sweatshirt she had on, leaving a comfortable looking tee beneath.

He unlaced his boots and kicked them near to the foot of the bed where he'd tossed hers. "I'm absolutely filthy you know?"

"So am I." She smiled. "It doesn't matter, I need to wash the sheets anyway. I just…" She trailed off as a serious tone replaced the silly, up-too-late one they had.

He relaxed onto the bed, rolling onto his side and propping his head up with his hand. "You just..?" He encouraged softly, wanting genuinely to know.

"I like this…" She gestured between them with a single finger. "This not being alone thing. I mean, past few dates you've left after dinner and I felt lonely, almost cried." She took a breath to sort her thoughts and buy time while he watched her. She pushed her own head up off the pillow, mirroring his stance. "You make me feel safe. I haven't had that in a long time, and especially lately, I've never been vulnerable with anyone and it's ok to be now."

He rubbed a finger along the bare arm resting on the bed between them. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather never leave." The sudden silence worried him and he tried to flash her a teasing smile. "I'm sorry, Victoria, I'm prob'ly going too fast."

"It's not that." She forced a smile, trying to reassure him. "I've always thought about Elias first. _Always_. Especially after Bill left us, but now… he likes you, he trusts you. I don't have to worry because he wants us as much as I do."

"No kidding. Probably longer than you realize. He's been pushing me to ask you out since he could talk."

She smiled at that and shook her head in disbelief. "Not so sure you're being honest, entirely."

He pressed his finger against her lips. "Don't over think any of this, just go with it."

"Ya know, you're shirt has more than just dirt on it, there's blood stains too."

He looked down at his shirt. "Must have wiped some cuts off on it, damn white."

She laughed at his growling and semi-groggy attitude expressed at his shirt. She tugged at it and it freed from his pant waist where it'd been tucked in. "Take it off, you'll be more comfortable anyway."

He did as she asked and dropped it onto his boots. "Better?"

"I should be asking you." She giggled and she placed her hand against his strong, tanned chest, feeling the muscles beneath her fingertips. His heart was beating faster now. "Ssh… don't worry, I don't bite." She teased gently. She kissed him, his rough lips forcing hers apart slightly. She let her tongue touch his, briefly before she pulled back.

He took her arm pulling her back to him slowly. "I don't bite either." He wasn't playful anymore, his tone had become soft and soothing.

She relaxed against him as she again kissed him, this time exploring it more, not pulling away.

"Mom? Mom it's late. Are you up?" Elias' voice was alive with a new eagerness, but a little worried from the other side of the door.

Victoria, who was lying on her stomach, face in the pillow, managed to drag her arm out from under George who was sprawled half over her, half underneath. She squinted to see the tiny hands on her watch and groaned. _11:22._ She rarely slept past five, although she had to admit it'd been a very, very long night. "Yeah, I'm… up. Did you feed-"

"It's done, Mom… I'm making sandwiches."

"Oh." She started to untangle herself from the sheets that were all but binding about her legs. "I'll be out in a minute." She moved his leg off of her and chuckled as she saw the drool pooling against the pillow he was on. "Good morning." She whispered as she climbed over him and out of the bed, searching near desperately for some clothes. She heard him begin moving and she became aware of the stupid grin on her face. She felt like she was seventeen again, breaking all the rules with the sexy stargazing, sailor wanna-be. She shook him gently. "It's almost 11:30." She pressed her lips against his cheek, giggling as the growth tickled her lips.

"Morning?"

She knelt down beside the bed and nodded. "Not for too much longer."

"Damn." He growled as he eased up and swung his legs over the edge, one on either side of her. "I should…. Re-clothe."

She smiled softly.

"Than I'll head to the bank."

"Thank you. This means more than anything to me."

He pulled her up so she was kneeling as high as she could with out being off the floor. He kissed her softly, tangling his fingers in her short hair. "Don't even think about any of it. After this afternoon, the farm will belong solely to Victoria Elizabeth Riddler."

She placed her hands on his bare knees and leaned into him, resting her head against his chest. "I love you so much, George."

He pushed her back a moment to look into her eyes before cupping his hands around her cheeks and chin. "I know it." He laughed out loud and struggled to stand without pushing her over.

She moved to get up and laughed hysterically as he stumbled around trying to find where his clothes had wound up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I need to speak to Peter Morley." George had both palms down flat on the small desk in front of him. As he spoke, the woman behind it was frantically dialing and redialing Morley's office extension.

Relief washed over her face as he apparently picked up. "Mr. Morley, George Brenner's here to see you." She listened for a moment. "No, I don't know… he only wants to -"

George yanked the phone out of her hand. "Get your fucking ass out here!" He shoved it back into her hands and she slowly moved to hang it up.

Peter Morley leaned out from his office, a general concern on his uptight features. "George, this is between Victoria and the bank. You can't solve her financial problems."

George stared at the young woman, his back to Peter.

"Mr. Morley," She started with a hesitancy. "I think you should come out."

"Don't worry about him, Lydia, he won't hurt you. And, if he does, we'll have reason to put him away."

George turned just his head and stared toward the hallway, but not at Peter. "I'm here to take out a loan… Mr. Morley." George's voice was laced with contempt aimed solely at the man hiding down the hall.

"You have no credit, no pull with the bank, nothing for collateral. Get out of here Brenner."

George pulled his social security card and his driver's license out and held it between to fingers, now facing Peter. "Run it. Find reason to delay this, or not put it through, I will own you."

Peter disappeared back into his office.

George turned back to Lydia, whose hands were still shaking. "I didn't mean to get you upset, I know his games."

She nodded and than pointed at Peter who'd returned and was this time coming into the bank lobby.

He looked at Morley who was oozing with confidence and holding a red loan portfolio. "You have _nothing_ to your name, Mr. Brenner."

"Maggie's estate."

Peter's jaw dropped. She had been a wealthy woman who's financials were tied into fixed folios, CDs, big city corporations, the works. Not physical assets, but enough to put up as collateral to any personal loan.

It took George only a few moments to fill in the necessary information on the forms, including which account the funds would be transferred into; _$40,000 to Victoria E. Riddler, Fremont Bank, account 50832-334_.

"You can't do this." Peter was shaking his head, his hands in his pockets.

"Oh no?" George raised his head and stared Morley down. "I think I can. Do it, or I file suit."

Peter's eyes were wide now. He knew the law wasn't on his side, and George was making his dealings with Victoria difficult. He was why she didn't want him.

George returned his attention to the signature portion of the paperwork. He signed it and than pushed his face close to Morley's. "It says 8-10 days. If I don't have confirmation of this processed into her account I'll take a road trip to Bloomington Court House where I will have your ass for abuse of the system."

"Assuming your eligible." Morley was hushed now, knowing he was.

George leaned closer still. "I know I'm eligible. Continue holding this shit over Victoria I will kill you myself." He pulled back slowly and glanced at Lydia. "Have a good day, Lydia."

"You too, Mr. Brenner." She mumbled.

He had a smirk on his face as he strolled casually across the street and into the diner. "Hey, Verne."

"Hello, George. Coffee?" Verne wiped his hands on his apron as he got out a mug to pour a cup, not waiting for George to respond. "How's Elias doing? What a miracle, ey? God is good."

"I'm thinking." George smiled as he perched on a stool at the counter. "If anyone deserves a miracle, it's him and Victoria."

"You bet." He slid the milk and sugar over before concerning himself with cooking.

* * *

Victoria leaned her shoulder against the side of the shed near the barn as she slid her hands under the water spout, letting the cool water soothe the burning calluses. She'd been in the barn since noon, working on replacing wall boards as that were rotting away. She tried keeping her mind off what was happening at the bank, but she couldn't deny her worry. After all, George didn't even tell her what his plan was. She dried her hands on her jeans and walked toward the house, stopping near the porch and placing both hands on her hips. She could see Elias running around in the field. She felt the recently familiar hot sting of tears behind her eyes and her nose was burning, but still she smiled, not taking her eyes off of him. She'd devoted every single second of her life to this child and now he could do and be everything she always wanted for him. She sniffed hard and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her plaid over-shirt. As she settled her hand back on her hip she caught a glimpse of George's truck.

He pulled up behind her little red Ford and was shocked when he realized she was crying. "I told you not to worry." He smiled as he dropped down to the ground and slammed the truck door.

"I can't say I wasn't worried, but that's not it." She pointed at Elias and than crossed her arms tight over her chest as she managed another smile. "For that, I'd die a thousand times, George."

"To see him walking… _running_? Yeah, so would I." He rubbed at the little bit of growth on his chin before facing Victoria again. "Verne asked about him. Everyone's so grateful this happened."

She held her arms out to him, almost like a child as she stood still.

He pulled off his hat and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. "Are you okay otherwise?"

"Concerned, of course, but better than okay." She turned her face up to him. "You were gone for almost five hours… I _missed_ you."

"Yeah." He blushed slightly, not an easy thing for a man with such a dark tan. "I had lunch at the diner and than I went shopping."

"Shopping?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You deserve this done right." He pushed her back an arm's length before digging around in his back pocket for his wallet. He pulled it out and fished through the bill fold. Finally, he slid out a tiny ring with a small stone nested in the center. It sparkled as the light hit it and he knelt down to one knee, setting his wallet and his hat down. "Victoria, will you be my wife?"

"George, you didn't have to." She breathed out quietly.

"That a yes, than?"

She covered her mouth and nodded, tears dripping down to wet her fingers as he slid the ring on her left hand.

He let her stand there in tears and speechless for a moment before scooping her into his arms and spinning her around.

She managed to get a "yes" out before throwing her arms around his neck and catching him in a deep kiss.

He grinned, a lopsided, country one before angling his head toward the field. "Elias!"

Elias had been sitting on the rail between the far end of the cattle range and the near end of the east-facing field. He looked up and saw George holding his mother cradled in his arms. He gave George a thumbs up before jumping down and running back towards them.

As content as Victoria was to stay in George's arms, she smacked his hand away. "Okay, put me down!"

He grinned again and kissed her neck hard before dropping her legs gently to the ground and steadying her upright. He held onto her waist tight as they both watched Elias get closer.

"You're back, finally." Elias spoke loud. He slowed to a stop in front of them and gasped to catch his breath.

"Yeah, had to get her something."

Victoria was blushing now as she held her hand out to show Elias the pretty engagement ring.

Elias took her hand and studied it close. "Bit of class there, ey George?"

"Just a smidge." George responded, earning him a big smile from Elias.

Elias dropped his mother's hand and hugged her tight. "This is great." He pulled back a little and grinned from ear to ear. "Absolutely perfect!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The breeze felt soothing on Victoria's sun-burnt face and arms. She'd spent the day with George and Elias reseeding the North Field in hopes that there would be a mild weathered harvest season. They were cutting it close, looking toward a harvest time that would be accompanied with colder nights and chiller mornings. It was worth it though, she had a feeling they could make some money off of this and bring some hope back in to the town. Even Giff offered to help harvest, still feeling guilty for his role in the destruction of her last crop.

The sun was not quite touching the horizon and she leaned forward into the soft glow streaming toward her beneath the porch eaves. She rested her forearms on crossed knees and closed her eyes. It had been a week and a half since Elias started walking and 9 days since George's official marriage proposal. It'd been a wonderful nine days. She'd woken up every morning tangled up in him, his arms holding her close and keeping her safe and warm. She sighed, imagining the same comfortable night ahead of her.

She heard the truck, it was barreling toward the house, black fumes rising out of the makeshift stacks atop it. She stood, a worried feeling washing over her as he slammed on the breaks and jumped out, not bothering to stop the engine.

Elias came out onto the porch behind her, awoken from a dead sleep on the couch.

George strolled over, much more casual a feeling to his movements and he fought the grin that was threatening every face muscle. "Hello, Victoria."

She couldn't help but smirk as she rested her thigh against the rail and cross her arms. "What are you up to? Oh, and that's a damn waste of fuel!" She pointed at the truck and laughed at his sheepish smile.

He turned and hurried back to the truck, killing the engine as he did. Than he returned with the same mock swagger. He pulled a tattered envelope from his pocket and winked forcing her to roll her eyes.

"George…"

"I opened, your mail." He said with a smug smile.

"Oh?" Now she was curious.

He set his foot halfway up the ramp and leaned into the stance as he lowered his glasses to see the fine print. He read over it silently and grinned as he heard her move to lean over the rail toward him.

_From the Fremont Bank, Morley, Peter J._

_Mrs. Victoria E. Riddler._ She read the first line before he jerked it away.

"Hey, hey! You'll ruin the moment!" He than leaned up to give her a quick kiss on the cheek and laughed again at her frustration.

"Well than get on with it before I ruin more than that!"

Elias was laughing in the background as he came up behind them and slipped an arm around his mother.

"Alright! Mrs. Victoria _E._" He intentionally stressed the middle initial and watched her eye roll. "What's the E for?"

"Elizabeth, come on."

He laughed. "I think I knew that. Riddler. At the receipt of your final payment on property and parcel 11340 10-square acres deeded on December, 13, 1979 and sub properties 11341 and 11342 8 and 13-acres apiece deeded on October 30, 1980, we are pleased to inform you that all delinquent status' on the properties and the accounts have been lifted. The contracts have met fully the obligation of the client, Victoria E. Riddler…."

She didn't hear the rest, but was aware George was still rambling. She turned to look at Elias who had a huge smile on his face. She hugged him and kissed his forehead hard. Than she stepped the three quick moves down the ramp to the ground and threw her arms around George's neck. "Thank you." She whispered.

He laid the letter down on the deck and wrapped his own arms around her waist. "My pleasure, Ma'am." He leaned her over romantically and kissed her, eliciting a small giggle.

She let the tears start falling as she held herself tight against his chest, his hands securely around her, holding her lower beck and just behind her shoulders.

"I should have known you'd get all gushy on me." He whispered into her hair. "I'm just glad it's all over for you."

She squeezed tighter and bit her lip as she lifted her chin enough for her eyes to look up into his. "So am I."

* * *

"And do you, Victoria Riddler, take George Brenner to be your husband?"

The words hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity as she attempted to speak. It wasn't hesitancy that held her back. Tears started down her cheeks as she just simply nodded.

He had a few tears himself as he smiled at her, holding her smaller hands tightly in his.

The preacher, who'd known Victoria her entire life, and baptized her as a small child in a nearby river leaned close to her. "Try and say it, Victoria, it'll taste sweet."

She giggled and found just enough of her voice to manage it. "I do."

Their friends cheered as he pulled her against him, his hands tangled in the back of her simple white dress as he kissed her softly. He pulled back a second so he could see her grinning. "I love you, Mrs. Brenner"

"I love you to, George." She kissed him again before Elias cut in.

"My turn." He grinned at George as he pulled his mother into a warm hug. "I love you, Mom."

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
